


In silence (I write these words)

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i guess?, is this what one considers fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: Yamaguchi stares at Tsukishima beside him, splayed on his stomach. Yamaguchi feels like crawling under the arm right next to him, but feared Tsukishima might wake up. He resorts to keeping his mutterings to himself, eyes dark as he traced abstract shapes into Tsukishima’s back.





	

A sleepover, for which an idiot would take half a second to guess. Of course, they’d share the same bed. Of course, they wouldn’t mind. Of course, they’d almost kiss. Of course, they’d both want that.

Yet they don’t, and that’s what bothers him. It stares at him blatantly in the eye, the plain simplicity of it all. The sureness. It’s as certain as day following after nightfall. It mocks him; he doesn’t do anything about it.

Yamaguchi stares at Tsukishima beside him, splayed on his stomach. Yamaguchi feels like crawling under the arm right next to him, but feared Tsukishima might wake up. He resorts to keeping his mutterings to himself, eyes dark as he traced abstract shapes into Tsukishima’s back.

He stares as Tsukishima barely opens his eyes. Continues staring as Tsukishima’s amber-gold irises darted quickly from left to right. Stops staring as Tsukishima fully closes his eyes again. Yamaguchi sighs and wonders if there is a puddle of drool on the other side of the bed.

He goes back to his right hand on Tsukishima’s back, snagging at the grey top the blond wore. Yamaguchi begins tracing characters. Rain, earth, fire; luminescence, penumbra, petrichor; Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima; joy, calm, love. Love. I. I love. 

“I love you,” Yamaguchi whispers as he traces the words, blunt fingernails scratching the soft fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“Mmf, mmm, chi…” Tsukishima turns his head and faces Yamaguchi, eyes scrunched up and squinted. There’s drool lining his mouth, tracing his right cheek and disappearing underneath, into the covers and possibly to the puddle of drool where Tsukishima originally squashed his face into.

Yamaguchi stays quiet, assuming Tsukishima is sleep-talking. 

“Ya… mmm, uh… Yam… gu…” Tsukishima nuzzles his face into the covers. Yamaguchi feels weird as he stares at the drool starting to pool up at the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth. He finds this gross scene admittedly… endearing. He’s goddamn smitten, for all he cares.

“Mm?” Yamaguchi hums, expecting Tsukishima to continue murmuring sweet nothings to no one. He does, letting out a spur of muttered words, all of which Yamaguchi can’t decipher. Tsukishima keeps this up for a good while. “What?” He plays along, not anticipating a response.

“I…” Tsukishima finally manages. His eye cracks open, and he squints trying, but haplessly failing, to focus his vision on the blob that is Yamaguchi. Tsukishima’s arm closest to the brunet lifts up to put his hand on Yamaguchi’s arm. “Come…ser.” 

“What, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi feels a tug on his arm.

“Closer.” Tsukishima mutters. Yamaguchi leans in so his face is nearer to that of Tsukishima’s. Yamaguchi yelps as Tsukishima continues tugging on his limb, then begins to thumb his face, as if trying to get a feel of it. Yamaguchi almost _laughs_ at how softly Tsukishima runs the pad of his thumb across Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

He lowers where he’s running his thumb across, bringing the finger to the corners of Yamaguchi’s half-open mouth. Yamaguchi waited. But for what? Tsukishima gently touches Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, once, twice, more times, maybe attempting to remember the feeling of his chapped lips, skin peeling and dry.

“I…” Tsukishima attempts again. “Love you too,” he finishes quietly. The softness and vulnerability of his voice, the vocal embodiment of his touches just prior to saying that, makes Yamaguchi realise another thing he likes Tsukishima for.

“Mm?” Yamaguchi toes at Tsukishima’s leg. “What do you love about me?”

Tsukishima grunts something soft and muffled. Then, “freckles.”

Yamaguchi tangles his legs with Tsukishima’s and smiles. “Yeah?”

“You’re… cute.”

“Anything else, aside from me being aesthetically pleasing?”

“I…” Tsukishima repeats for the third time that night. It doesn’t register with his sleep-riddled mind that Yamaguchi is teasing him. “I don’t really know why,” He declares with a yawn. “I just know I do.”

“Mhmm. Okay, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi blushes at the sentiment. “Go to sleep now.”

“You should, too.” Tsukishima closes his eyes. “Tadashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Give me a kiss goodnight?” He requests, with no thought. Yamaguchi nods slowly. 

Tsukishima’s lips, like his touch and his tone, were soft and gentle, albeit lined with drool. The kiss, juxtaposing a sleepy, love-struck teenager with his insomniac, and equally smitten best friend, was as innocent as it could be; like puppies and kittens and six-year-olds holding hands.

They go to sleep, Tsukishima more so than Yamaguchi, relaxed and calm, because nothing is out of the ordinary. 

**Author's Note:**

> weLL IF THAT AIN'T CHEESY


End file.
